1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when performing printing by using a printer from an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), etc., there is known a technology of making various print settings in a printer driver corresponding to the model of the printer.
Furthermore, conventionally, when switching printers to be the output destination of the data, there is known a technology of setting preset values of print setting items to be handed over to the printer to which the output destination has been switched, by handover information indicating whether to hand over preset values of print setting items (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165059